


I am Oz Soldier A

by SoftNocturne



Series: Soldiers of AC 195 [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Pilot A finds himself captured by the Gundam Pilots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching the Gundam Wing voice actor panel on Youtube and Brad Swaile introduced himself as one of the Pilots, like Pilot 1 or something so I thought it would be amusing to see from those pilot’s perspective. XD

“You! There!” 

“Hey, you!” 

“Are you even listening?!” 

Blinking, I looked around me and realized I was in some room, tied to a chair. What happened? Where was my squad? Did they leave me to die in space? Well, since I am clearly not dead they just left me to the enemy. An enemy who is way shorter than me with blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. Space has fucked up genetics it seems. 

An Asian man came over to the blonde and crossed his arms. “I think he’s still delirious. When I found, him floating in space I thought he was dead, but when I brought him in Nataku he still had a pulse. It’s surprising for Duo to not annihilate a target completely.” 

“Well, he’s either lucky or jinxed. I’m going with jinxed.” Another young man, boy? With long hair tied into a braid smirked. “What you think Hee-man?” 

Another boy with sharp blue eyes looked at me, quietly studying my face. “He doesn’t know anything. He’s obviously another tool for Oz.” 

Me? A tool for Oz? No way! I’m fighting for my beliefs just like anyone else in this damned war! I’m fighting for my family waiting for me to come back. I have 3 younger siblings I’m trying to provide for. A disease killed our parents when we were young. Fighting, was all that I could do to support them. All that I could do….

Another appeared from the shadows, he had one of his green eyes covered by his bangs, but he said nothing. Standing there with a blank look as if I was not worth their time. If this was the enemy then it is true, I was not worth their time. I was a soldier on the frontlines, battling it out, trying to provide honor for my fellow soldiers. Looks like I failed. 

“What do we do with him? Kill him? We can’t let him go can we?” The blonde spoke again, his voice soft but strong. The others shifted slightly at their words. Well, at least my enemy seems to understand I have nothing to offer. 

The Asian next to the blonde peered into my eyes once more. “I think we should kill him. If he returns alive we’ll end up killing him anyway. He may have survived our Gundams today but he won’t again.” 

My eyes widened when I heard Gundams. Shit, these guys are the Gundam pilots? But they’re so young! Around my brothers ages. My widened eyes seemed to have made the long-haired boy smirk. 

“Seems he doesn’t know about us. I wondered when he came head on at us like an idiot if he knew what he was going up against or not. I guess he was just plain stupid.” 

“Du-Pilot 02, hush. This guy works for Oz. I feel sorry for him. He’ll probably be punished if we send him back.” The blonde spoke again, using a code name for the long-haired pilot it seems. Oh well, it appears I’m destined to die. I’ll never get to see the faces of my brothers and sister again. She would be turning four this year. In fact, her birthday is tomorrow. 

Finally, the one with the bangs over his eye spoke. “Can’t we send him back home? I doubt Oz knows where he lives, and we can just announce his death.” 

My eyes widened at the green-eyed boy, a strange feeling of hope surged forward. “Please! I promise I won’t ever tell anyone about you!” I finally spoke, startling them all but the blue eyed one. 

“Well, the soldier can speak. But I don’t blame him Death isn’t something I would look forward to as well. So, you got a home?” Pilot 02 questioned. 

I nodded with vigor. “Please…I…my sister, she’s…it’s her birthday tomorrow. If…if you could just take me to the colony L4-31X I would truly be in debt to you!” 

The blonde’s eyes softened. “An L4 colony huh?” He smiled then nodded. “We’ll do it.” 

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I hear sounds of protests from Pilot 02 and the Asian, but the others seem fine with it. Finally, I was untied from the chair, my hands were still bound but they led me to the hangar and I could see the Gundams for the first time. Sure, I might have fought with one but the last thing anyone ever witnesses is someone yelling: “IT’S A GUNDAM!” I had no idea these kids were the pilots….

The blonde motioned me to a spaceship, and opened it up. “We will set this to autopilot. It will take you to as close as to your home as possible. However, it will self-destruct after you get it so I recommend running before 10 minutes are up.” 

The blue eyed began typing away, and looked at me, uttering one word. “Coordinates?” 

I gave him the coordinates to where I lived and he nodded, finishing quickly. Then the pilots moved out of the way to let me into the pod. However, I paused and turned around, bowing my head ingratitude to them. 

“You could have killed me, or sent me back and they would have killed me. Instead, you are allowing me to live. Thank you.” I spoke, my voice trembling from the emotional hell that had been so long. I was told Gundams were ruthless merciless soldiers, they didn’t care who got in their way. 

Now, now I see that they are humans just like the rest of us. I do not know why they fight against us, but I understand now that they are not all bad. Perhaps, Oz, is mistaken about them. 

The blonde smiled and shook his head. “No worries. Just make sure to get home to see your sister okay? That’ll be enough thanks.” 

I nodded and bowed again, then got into the pod. The blued eyed youth held a control pad and typed onto it. I felt the pod come to life and began to slowly start moving. I can’t believe I survived a Gundam battle…I can’t believe I get to finally go home. Maybe….this war is really stupid after all.


End file.
